El fruto prohibido
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: DracoHerm. Oneshot. Harry, Ron y Herm están presos en un calabozo, a cargo del rubio mortífago. Mientras come una manzana, despierta los más bajos instintos de Harry... Parece, pero NO ES SLASH!


**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**EL FRUTO PROHIBIDO.**

Un paso, dos pasos y el sonido que produce una puerta al abrirse. Un paso, dos pasos y el sonido que la misma puerta produjo al cerrarse. Un paso, dos pasos y una presencia amenazadora ganando protagonismo frente a sus ojos.

Una gota, dos gotas se escuchan caer haciendo eco en la inmensidad del calabozo. Una mano de largos y huesudos dedos desliza la capucha negra hacia abajo dejando ver el pálido rostro del Mortífago. No era cualquier Mortífago, era él, era su favorito. Pero lo peor de todo era que el muy cretino lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello.

Le sonrió de lado encarnando una ceja, mientras cuidadosamente introducía su mano derecha en el bolsillo interior de su capa. Para su asombro lo que sacó de allí no fue su varita, sino que extrajo una manzana, sí, una manzana, roja como el fuego, tentadora como él mismo y prohibida como su cuerpo.

Intentó por todos los medios desviar su mirada de esos ojos, tan grises y fríos cual témpano de hielo. Quiso pero no pudo, no lo logró porque el deseo que se reflejaba en ellos se lo impidió, era como si una fuerza superior y ajena a su cuerpo lo manipulara a su antojo. Era un títere, su títere y no le molestaba serlo.

Alzó la manzana hasta llevarla a la altura de sus labios y la miró fijamente como intentando seducirla, le sonrió triunfante sabiendo que se iba a rendir a sus encantos, todos lo hacían, todas lo hacían y la esa no sería la excepción. Dejó ver sus dientes, esa dentadura blanca e inmaculada, perfecta, tan perfecta como él mismo y tan bien afilada como su carácter.

La continuó observando mientras la sostenía con solo dos de sus dedos. Con un tercero la rozaba suavemente haciéndola rotar despacio, muy despacio. La estaba examinando, estaba estudiando cuidadosamente a su presa. Eligiendo el sitio perfecto, un sitio digno donde dejar su marca, el primer mordisco, el letal, ese que nunca más se borra, el que perdura por siempre.

Lo había encontrado, estaba decidido, iba a ser ahí, justo ahí. La decisión ya estaba tomada solo quedaba algo por hacer.

Repentinamente desvío la mirada de su objetivo, no fue un segundo, ni fue una eternidad, pero en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno de los dos tenía pensado ceder.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y su corazón también, sabía que esa imagen lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días, estaba seguro de ello y no se equivocaba.

Poco a poco sus dientes fueron penetrando la fruta rompiendo y desgarrando la superficie roja, lisa y brillante hasta llegar a lo más profundo de ella. Hasta donde su dentadura se lo permitía. Vio detenidamente y sin perderse detalle como esos labios incitantes se iban amoldando a la redondez del fruto. Quería probarlos, quería saber a qué sabían. Un ruido quebrado y un suave pero a la vez leve movimiento de muñeca lo hicieron perder el norte. En su mente ya no había cabida para nada más que él. Sus neuronas se atrofiaron, se sobrecalentaron. La vista se le nubló, aunque al Mortífago todavía lograba distinguirlo, borroso pero seguía allí, fijo en su retina.

Lo estaba provocando, siempre lo hacía era su forma de divertirse, su manera de torturarlo, uno sufría mientras el otro gozaba.

Sostenía el trozo de manzana entre sus dientes mientras lo miraba insinuante. Su dentadura brillaba y sus ojos grises también. Podía leerle la mente, sabía lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba. Lo deseaba a él, sin razón, sin control, sin reparos. Sabía que quería ser manzana. Sí, el Gran Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, quería ser ESA manzana o mejor dicho ESE trozo de manzana. Quería que lo mordiera, quería que ese bocado fuese una porción de su cuerpo. Quería que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en el interior de su boca comenzando una danza sin final. Sus ojos verdes lo delataban, era un libro abierto ante él y no podía evitarlo, no quería.

Sus labios se cerraron pausadamente mientras su mandíbula comenzaba el lento y erótico movimiento de abrirse y cerrarse. A través de su mejilla, podía notar como bailaba acompasadamente en el interior de su boca el trozo de manzana. Su lengua sedosa lo obligaba a girar una y otra vez, hacia un lado y hacia otro. No lo veía pero podía imaginarlo y con eso le bastaba para que la sangre le hirviera.

Al fin lo vio tragar el dichoso bocado e inocentemente creyó que la tortura llegaría a su fin, pero los planes del rubio no terminaban ahí.

Le sonrió de lado, mientras su lengua hizo aparición entre las comisuras de sus labios y comenzó su sensual paseo saboreando cada milímetro que recorría. Cuando no quedó rastro del sabor de la manzana en ningún sector de su boca, detuvo su viaje justo en la mitad de su labio inferior. Se relamió y mordió hasta que una gruesa gota de sangre brotó de el bañando con esta la punta de su lengua.

Muy despacio paseó su lengua por la herida abierta que le había proferido a la manzana dejando tras de sí un leve rastro de sangre apenas perceptible.

Harry perdió el control sobre sí mismo y se lanzó contra los barrotes de la celda en un fracasado intento por abalanzarse sobre el rubio Mortífago, con el único objetivo en mente de comérselo crudo. Era imposible el solo pensar en tocarlo y lo sabía, pero con intentarlo una vez más no perdía nada.

Una risa tan fuerte como cruel resonó en todo el calabozo.

-¿Qué pasa Potter, acaso tienes hambre?- Le espetó irónicamente, ofreciéndole a través de las rejas el pedazo de manzana que quedaba.

Sabía muy bien que el moreno no tenía apetito o que aquello que Harry quería devorarse no era precisamente la manzana.

Intentó en vano devolverle una mirada cargada de odio y rencor, pero no lo logró, no estuvo ni cerca de hacerlo. Lo único que sus ojos podían demostrarle en ese preciso instante era deseo, pasión, lujuria. Quería estrangularlo, pero a la vez, besarlo. Deseaba con todo su ser golpearlo hasta darle muerte, pero definitivamente antes de matarlo quería hacerlo suyo, disfrutar de todo su cuerpo, saborearlo, verlo gozar entre sus brazos, escucharlo gemir bajo su dominio.

Tomó los restos de la manzana del cabo y los revoleó al interior de la celda, oscura, fría y húmeda que mantenía al moreno privado de su libertad. En ese mismo momento Harry salió de su letargo y saltó como un desesperado muerto de hambre en busca de la manzana antes de que esta se estrellara contra el mugriento suelo de la prisión. Logró atajarla y aunque comerla no era lo que pretendía hacer, no podía permitir que su fruto prohibido se contaminara. No sabía para qué la quería, pero la quería para él.

-¿Es por ella verdad?- Le preguntó el chico sin desviar la vista de la fruta. Era conciente que mirándolo a los ojos encontraría la respuesta, pero en el fondo de su corazón no quería conocerla y estaba seguro que él nunca lo admitiría, delante de nadie.

-Cierra la boca Potter, no tienes ni idea de lo que estas diciendo.- Giró sobre si mismo de una forma tan brusca, que hizo que su capa de Mortio ondeara en el aire como si una fuerte brisa hubiese atravesado el lugar.

Habían herido su orgullo Malfoy. Ofendido, estaba realmente ofendido. Lo habían descubierto y se sentía débil por eso. Con pasos fuertes y decididos se alejó del sitio. Ella, siempre ella. Su nombre era un eco constante que resonaba en el interior de su cabeza. Nadie podía oírlo, nadie más que él, pero estaba seguro que podría volver loco a cualquiera.

Un paso, dos pasos y cruzó la celda de Weasley.

-Pobretón.- pensó, lo odiaba profundamente, pero siguió su camino. Sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía y ese no era su objetivo. Su objetivo era llegar a la última celda, la celda que la mantenía encerrada a ella, a su manzana, a su fruto prohibido.

Un paso, dos pasos y allí la vio, abrazada a si misma intentando vanamente de darse calor rodeando las piernas con sus débiles brazos. Su prisión era fría, pero no tanto como las demás, también era húmeda, pero en esta no había goteras de ningún tipo. El suelo y los muros de piedra se mantenían completamente secos. Malfoy personalmente se había encargado de ello. Nadie más lo sabía aparte de su conciencia, ni siquiera ella, pero a él solo eso ya le bastaba.

Abrió la celda y sin siquiera cerrarla se internó en ella. Buscaba la mirada de la chica pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un leve movimiento que demostrara que había notado su presencia. Parecía petrificada o más bien congelada.

Se arrodilló de frente a ella y tomándola suavemente por la barbilla levantó su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Quería ver sus ojos, necesitaba sentir la calidez que ellos emanaban, para derretir el hielo de su propia mirada, de su corazón. Necesitaba todo de ella, todo lo que estuviese dispuesta a darle y más aún también. La quería para él y lo había decidido, iba a serlo cueste lo que cueste. Si se tenía que arrodillar para conseguirlo lo haría o mejor dicho, ya lo había hecho. Estaba de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de una celda, acariciando el rostro de una prisionera, de una sangre sucia. Pero era ella, era su Hermione.

Le extendió su otra mano, invitándola a ponerse de pie a medida que él también lo hacía. Estaba desesperado por sacarla de allí, no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más viéndola en ese estado deplorable que empeoraba con el pasar de los días. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que fuera por voluntad propia. No la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera, ni la llevaría a ningún sitio que ella no quisiera ir, aunque para lograrlo tenía que conseguir que confiara en él, si es que aquello era posible.

Tenía miedo, estaba débil y necesitaba sentirse protegida. Necesitaba un abrazo, una caricia o una simple mirada, más nunca pensó que todo eso y mucho más, lo obtendría de la persona que menos esperaba, que más temía y que más odiaba. Bastó tan solo una mirada para convencerla, porque sus ojos le confirmaron su sospecha. Él podía cuidarla y pretendía hacerlo, le estaba pidiendo permiso y ella se lo iba a conceder.

Se puso de pie como pudo, aferrándose fuertemente a su cálida mano. Le sonrió dulcemente mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con dulzura supo que estarían siempre juntos y que nunca se alejaría de su lado, por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia.

**FIN.**

**Volví con otro one-shot, pero debo confesarles que este no fue fruto de una noche de insomnio, todo lo contrario. **

**Dormí como un angelito y s****oñé con Draco comiendo una manzana!!!**

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta si llegaron hasta el final, Draco no es gay, simplemente se estaba divirtiendo un poco con Harry, o sea, le estaba tomando el pelo!!! **

**Estaba poniendo a prueba sus encantos, o algo así…**

**Ya saben, si encuentran errores, si les gustó o no, o más o menos **

**REVIEWS!!!**

**Love you, Draco**

**natalymalfoy**


End file.
